


Domesticity

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Ace [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux realises Kylo is house-training him.





	Domesticity

Kitchens were always a thing that happened to other people. Specifically, people on punishment details, although those people normally had the unpleasant job of cleaning up afterwards, rather than before.

Hux had never thought the kitchen could actually be a source of pleasure, not until Kylo moved into his life. Frankly, there’s a lot of things Hux never considered could be pleasurable BK (Before Kylo), and he’s gradually learned to at least _try_ everything that’s suggested. It’s not always easy to keep an open mind before the attempt, but he also knows if it goes wrong, or isn’t his thing, that his lover won’t push for it to happen again.

He’d like to think he’s opened Kylo’s eyes to new possibilities, but most of those possibilities involve being a marginally more tidy and organised individual, or having a cat. However, Kylo seems to enjoy having someone to share things _with_ , and that is enough for him.

The small preparation area had gone mostly derelict over the years, serving only to make caf or heat up a ration pack on days he just hadn’t managed to drag himself to the officers’ mess. Under Kylo’s supervision, droids had renovated it all, and stocked his cupboards, and left him with regular supplies of fresh and frozen produce.

Because Kylo likes to bake.

_Of course Kylo likes to bake._

He’s only possibly the most powerful Force-sensitive alive, and he enjoys smashing eggs and flour and sugar and things into bowls, following recipes _mostly_ to the letter, but flourishing on them in ever-more-unfathomable ways, as if the Force itself dictated how many grinds of the caf machine to tip in, or how many drops of this essence, or that.

Hux works best from rules, from regimens. He can vary, but only when he understands the science and logic behind it. A shift in this alters the acidity thus. An increase in this leads to a faster baking time by so many units. A dash of this can substitute for two of that. He doesn’t have this extensive knowledge to fall back on, so he lets Kylo marshal his fingers and measuring cups.

Kylo barks his commands, whirling through and dusting himself with flour (he _always_ forgets to put an apron on and he _always_ ends up splotchy with ingredients) as Hux whisks and beats to a tune only he can hear.

His Knight really learns how to let go in the kitchen. It’s nice: they have a shared, achievable goal. Make this, eat that. The outcome is measurable, and the gratification is not _too_ delayed. It’s also… soothing. Soothing to hear him bounce around, tweaking things on a whim, knowing that between them it will turn out fine. Whip, whip, whip. The batter clings to the prongs, and Kylo dips his finger in (heathen), declaring it ready.

Into the bowl, careful not to splash or make a mess, and then into the oven. 

Hux sets the timer (which Kylo will only use as a guideline, anyway), and cleans himself up. They’ve got time to cuddle up on the couch with a holo as it bakes, which is the best way to stop Kylo from jumping up every five minutes to check the damn oven. Then the holo will keep him still (and if not, Hux might have to sit on his lap and kiss him) until it’s cool enough to decorate.

Then the problem is remembering to eat dinner before dessert. 

…that one Hux might relent on. Especially because this one is chocolate, and he likes this cake the best of all of them.

He clucks at his flour-stained Knight, and then facepalms when Kylo decides the best way to deal with it is to throw his clothing at the wall. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know,” Hux says, as he puts his ear by Kylo’s beating heart.  


“You remind me on a regular basis,” Kylo replies.  


He’s wrapped in long arms, and he doesn’t mind watching the holo sideways on. If there’s anything to read, Kylo will read it out for him. He doesn’t even need to ask.


End file.
